With the development of technologies, various kinds of biosensor products such as fingerprint sensors emerge continuously. Many human based biometric feature applications, especially fingerprint information-based applications, have been applied in consumer electronics such as computers, mobile phones, and the like and gradually gain popularity. Besides specialized biometric recognition sensors, the touchscreen fingerprint recognition technology can further acquire a fingerprint image through a screen directly, and thereby enriching means of acquiring biometric feature information.